Smart payment cards are payment cards that have integrated chips which store the payment card's data. Europay MasterCard Visa (“EMV”) is a technical standard for payment terminals and automated teller machines that accept the smart payment cards. Level 3 EMV certification is an end-to-end certification of an EMV terminal conducted between a merchant and a credit-card brand (a financial institution issuing the payment), with authentication checks made by a processor (a mediator between the merchant and the brand) and/or the brand. The processor and/or the brand check every type of possible transaction between the merchant and a customer paying via the smart payment card. In conventional embodiments, elements of level 3 EMV, such as initiating the transaction, performing actions (i.e. inserting the smart payment card in the payment terminal), or verifying the transaction meets compliance with the standard, are done manually.
Further details of aspects, objects, and advantages of the invention are described below in the detailed description, drawings, and claims. Both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory, and are not intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention. Particular embodiments may include all, some, or none of the components, elements, features, functions, operations, or steps of the embodiments disclosed above. The subject matter which can be claimed comprises not only the combinations of features as set out in the attached claims but also any other combination of features in the claims, wherein each feature mentioned in the claims can be combined with any other feature or combination of other features in the claims. Furthermore, any of the embodiments and features described or depicted herein can be claimed in a separate claim and/or in any combination with any embodiment or feature described or depicted herein or with any of the features of the attached claims.